kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF The Grey One
"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person." The Grey One is a mysterious figure who casts a dark shadow over Fazbear Entertainment. Origin The Grey One is a figure shrouded in mystery, unlike the purple guy who is the well known killer of several of the children, the grey one is responsible for numerous reasons as to why the Fazbear Entertainment seems cursed to begin with, The Grey One at least referred to by the numerous mentions by Phone guy and by parents, and children in their pictures and drawings is a figure who apparently had once been a night guard for the Franchise. Which location and what year though remain a mystery. According to the story passed down by several night guards, The Grey One was a night guard who was caught by the animatronics and stuffed into a suit. Amazingly the next morning he was still alive, the manager on duty not wanting to attract attention to the still living occupant, had the suit and the employee driven to a local incinerator to be burned. While the the suit was heated in close proximity to the furnace, the Grey One's wounds were seared by the intense heat of the metal parts inside the suit. By some force of will and hatred for the Franchise that had done this to him, he tore his way out of the suit and shoved his own eyeballs back into their sockets. Horribly disfigured by his ordeal he retreated into obscurity for nearly 3 months. When he reemerged he wreaked havoc on the franchise. First Incident During an attempted opening of a sister location, morning arrived to find fredbear horribly wrecked. Attempts at repair being minor, though included installation of the criminal database software upgrade only for it to to be damaged enough to recognize a member of the fazbear family as an intruder and attacked and killed them. The sister location was reported burned down nearly 3 days after its opening and the dead families on the inside where supposed to have tried exit the doors which had been locked from the outside, and some which had been welded shut. Second Incident With an aging Fredbear came what later became remembered as the Bite of 87 the Fredbear suit was noticeably appearing to possess what some people observed from time to time as a face sticking out of the mouth of the animatronic, or on one occasion where the Fredbear suit's skin literally fell off revealing inner-workings and what appeared to be blood leaking out. Shortly after the bite, numerous kids were found dead at the table poisoned by what appeared to have been cyanide being mixed in with the soda machines. Third incident Less notably known but when the purple guy was hiding the bodies of the children, the grey one was said to have disposed of other bodies that the purple guy had stuffed in. His accomplice to the murders was found dead stuffed into a drain out back. The wounds indicated he had been pushed into a suit and then had been burned inside of it. Fourth incident 30 years later, Grey had found out about a new fazbear attraction open up and upon checking it out, prepared to set fire to the location, burning the place down and the night guard inside. Fifth Incident Approximitly 5 years later after spending time trying to track down who had bought the remaining parts that surived the fire, the Grey one was killed by an animatronic that had been rebuilt by the owner of the parts that were auctioned. It was revealed his last target was the surviving member of the fazbear family. His death marked the final end for the horrors of Fazbear entertainment. Category:Freeman23 Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's